Thalassemia, hemoglobinopathies and G-6-PD deficiency in a great variety are extremely prevalent in this part of the world. Our objectives have been to study the problems at every level, namely: (1) To study the nature of the molecular abnormalities and try to understand the molecular pathology, the effects of the abnormal genes and the genetic interactions in determining the types and rates of synthesis of the protein molecules. (2) To study the effects of interactions between the abnormal genes and environmental factors. (3) To study the manifestations of the various diseases and syndromes resulted from the abnormal genes. (4) Try to explain pathogenetic mechanisms leading from (1) to (2) to (3). (5) To study population genetics in order to understand the people, the gene dynamic and the magnitude of the genetic effects in the population. (6) To use obtained information for teaching-training of health personnel and for guidance in improving health of the people, both in preventive and curative ways including genetic counselling.